


Brothers

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Windblade made the mistake of asking who “Thundercracker” is and digs up bad memories for Starscream.
Relationships: Starscream & Windblade
Kudos: 6





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on July 23, 2014. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 15, 2020. Original Notes have been kept.]
> 
> It’s a drabble. It’s short but I like it. XD Starscream & Windblade talk about Thundercracker.

“For the love of Primus, shut up,” Starscream said, throwing his hands in the air. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and slumped in his chair. “You sound like Thundercracker. I can’t take this.”

“But if you really just believed in your no-factions platform instead of just–” Windblade cut herself off, pausing. Her hands stayed in their positions mid air, from visually explaining her frustration with trying to get across the simple concept of not-fighting. “Who’s Thundercracker?”

“No one,” Starscream said, looking away. He abandoned his chair, rubbing at the side of his face. He waved his hand. “Go back to baby-sitting Metroplex. We’re done talking.”

Windblade bit the edge of her lip, studying the slight dip and rise of Starscream’s wings. She crossed her arms, and lifted her chin a bit higher.

“This Thundercracker doesn’t exactly sound like a nobody,” Windblade said.

“Well he is!” Starscream screeched. He stomped out of the room, shoulders tense. The door slammed hard at his exit.

“Don’t they teach Camiens not to bring up bad family relations?” Rattrap snickered from the corner of the room. He bounced a spare cog up and down in his hand, and slipped off the wall. “Very rude.”

Windblade scrunched her nose. “Family?”

“Screamer’s got two brothers,” Rattrap said, biting the edge of the cog. He flipped it back and forth, looking for indents, before going back to toss it up and down. “Skywarp and Thundercracker.”

“Hard to imagine him with siblings,” Windblade said.

Rattrap tilted his head, and ran the cog between his fingers. “My sources tell me, you’d have been hard-pressed to find them apart once upon a time. A formidable jet-trio team. Things fell apart on Earth, from what I understand.”

“Where are they now?” Windblade asked, dropping an arm and rubbing the back of her neck.

“Skywarp headed off with Galvatron and them,” Rattrap said, with a shrug. “And Thundercracker’s still hiding in his hole, I think. Not really sure on that one.”

“Hole?”

“He’s a traitor,” Starscream said, glaring from the doorway. Rattrap dropped his cog and flinched hard. “And it’s none of her business.”

“Ah, come on, Boss,” Rattrap winced. “It’s not like it ain’t common knowledge. She could just leave and ask anybody and find out the same.”

“He’s got a point,” Windblade said, raising her wings a bit. “Might as well finish for him. You were saying something about a traitor?”

Starscream nearly growled, but then dropped everything. He went blank, and started to recite as if he were discussing the weather, and not his brother.

“During a battle on Earth,” Starscream started, “We were going to bomb the city to destroy the Autobots. He objected to the loss of Civilian causalities alongside the soldiers, and teamed up with the Autobots to stop the explosion. He then, to use the Earthling’s phrase, jumped ship and went neutral. Thundercracker claimed he was done with the fighting and wanted nothing to do with it, and yet he still aided the Autobots on multiple occasions. Thus, he’s a traitor.”

“That must have been hard,” Windblade said. Her wings dropped low to her back, and she held her hands together. “Having your brother leave you like that.”

Starscream flinched. “It wasn’t hard. It was nothing.”

“Of course,” Windblade said. She sighed, and smiled a bit. “But if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me. I’ll just, leave you be now.”

Windblade strode out of the room, and closed the door behind her. She ignored the crashing sound, and Rattrap’s muffled yelps.

No one really liked to be wrong, but in this one case–Windblade was alright with it. She wasn’t brimming with hope, but there was a spark there. A tiny one. Windblade smiled softly. “Maybe he can care about other people.”


End file.
